Swiftfang's world transformation
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: AU World, lots of changes, rescues, royalty line, family, friendship, loyalty, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Swiftfang here. Watch it, boys! Sorry about that. I'm making this story about my adventures with Harry Potter, my nephew and godson. Okay, Sirius, I may had some misadventures, but that's not the point! Everyone needs to know the real Harry Potter, the sweet, intelligent individual I had ever known. Thank you. Sorry about that, my husband Sirius was being the usual prat. No, I mean it with affection, Sirius Orion Black! Right, where was I? Oh, yeah, I will tell you how I came to know Harry, and got to be Sirius's wife, the usual.

I'm typing this story and transferring it to Sunrise, so she can list this for me. Sunrise's the chief of my old clan, the Sierra Travelers Clan. Swiftfang's my clan name, and I was a warrior. I had a duty, and that was sewer traveling. I kept track of all the sewer lines in case if anyone needs to exit/escape for a emergency, say intruders like scientists or gangs, the usual. I had a reliable map of the sewers, and I maintained them best as I could, apart from the green mothy slush, and the filthy rats/mice down there, though they never bothered me all that much, seeming to stay to their business.

It was Halloween or 'Samhain' when it was my turn to go through the sentiment dimension portal to my chosen world, 'Harry Potter'. I wore a marshy green t-shirt under a dark green hoodie, a black belt, with tawny blue jeans, brown/white converse. My long brown hair is styled like Kitty Pryde hairstyle, while my dark blue eyes was shaded by my favorite fedora, a cream tan with light brown lining. I have a radio totem necklace, which is the traditional clan way that warriors receive soon after their naming ceremony, or later upon a succeeded mission. It was a metal mini statue of my very favorite female character from all the Harry Potter franchise, Nymphadora Tonks. I was bespectacled as a young kid, and when contacts came out, I got them as a teenager, and then finally, at 20, with a big load of saved money, I got eye surgery. I was happy at last so I don't have to worry if dust or anything came into my past glasses or contacts. Anyway, I was making my way down to HQ under Upworld House, greeting clanmates including my best friend, Shiftshine.

I saw Sunrise talking with a heavily pregnant Leafpelt. Her unborn baby is only 7 months old. The father, and lover of Leafpelt, Miles has been with us for the past 6 months, taking on the duties of a warrior, and taking care of Leafpelt. He's really dedicated and committed, much to the respect and surprise of the clan. I came by respectfully.

"Sunrise, Leafpelt. Pardon me, but what's going on?". I asked curiously.

Sunrise smiled, "Well, as it turns out, today's the anniversary when Miles and Leafpelt reunited. Leafpelt was asking if Miles's ready to receive his warrior name. What do you say about that, Swiftfang?".

I blinked in surprise and compilation, and I tilted my head slightly, thinking. "Well, to be honest, he really had accomplished so well. He respects and listens to you, my leader, and he often helped us warriors upon patrols and such. He dedicated all his free time, doting upon Leafpelt, or reading all the baby books in the library, and once, he asked me for a sewer trip up top in the Bronx, wishing to get his old childhood toys from a old place of his, and he did!". I commented casually, and in awe.

"True, he's very committed to the clan and to you, Leafpelt and your unborn child. He'll be a great father yet. Alright, in a half hour, I'll do the ceremony first, then you will go on, Swiftfang, if you're fine with it.". Sunrise replied thoughtfully, then nodded toward me as she asked me.

I smiled gratefully, "Just perfect, Sunrise. I must go.". Sunrise nodded and Leafpelt smiled at me gratefully. I left them, heading to my room, #35. I opened the door, the doorway with rire lines holding all the fan made wands of all the Harry Potter characters. The floor is a polished marble, reminiscent of the Goblin bank, Gringotts. The walls was painted in murals. The north wall is of Hogwarts, the Quidditch Pitch, and the Forbidden Forest. The west wall is of the true Marauders' motto and their Animagus forms, and code names. The east wall is of the House signas and their colors, along with the Hogwarts motto.

My bed is a four-poster bed with Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff colors, and my dresser is sanded oak with shell handles. I went into the bathroom, which has the continued floor, but the walls are painted like the Great Hall with the transparent ceiling of stars and the moon. I got a gold-painted sink, a porcelain silver toilet, and a frameless shower with black/blue tiles. I took a quick shower, air-dried my hair, and put it into a high-ponytail, and changed my shoes to silver-chrome sneakers. I headed out, closing the door after me, noting the time, rushing down, grabbing a watermelon piece, eating it quickly as I made it to the portal room, skidding close to Shiftshine, who raised a eyebrow at me. I grinned sheepishly, and I glanced over to see Leafpelt comforting Miles just before Sunrise.

Sunrise gave a signal, and Leafpelt nodded, gave a kiss upon the cheek to Miles, and walked to the left side of our clanmates, standing by and watching, with a hand upon her belly. Miles stood up firmly, eyes upon Sunrise respectfully, and waited patiently. Sunrise blinked slowly, then called out to start the ceremony.

"Today, we have a debted warrior before us, this man has been giving us all he can, respect, honor, loyalty, bravery, and most of all, dedication. Miles had fought to be with his mate, Leafpelt, one of our warriors, and he has offered to join us upon the day we came upon him. I, Sunrise had accepted his offer, and I haven't been disappointed. Indeed, I was made proud of this man. Today, we make this man into a full warrior. Miles, do you promise to uphold the code and honor of this clan, be loyal to the Sierra Travelers Clan, as long as you live?". Sunrise loudly and calmly requested.

Miles glanced over to see Leafpelt, and looked back to Sunrise, seeing a hint of a smile. Miles nodded, "I will, Sunrise.".

"Then before heaven and the clan, you now will be Wolfguard!". Sunrise announced proudly. I and the clan echoed the name, with Leafpelt being the loudest, and the happiest I had ever seen. Miles, now Wolfguard smiled so widely that I swore that his eyes held happiness and pride.

Sunrise caterwauled, halting us to stop. We looked over to see Sunrise holding a totem necklace. It was woven of silver wire, and within it, was a white-cream shield, and on the shield, the colors of red and gray, and a rust-brownish black wolf holding a sword in its jaws. Its eyes is painted muddy brown just like its wearer. Wolfguard walked forward and leaned slightly for Sunrise to place the necklace upon him, and Wolfguard exhaled, apparently feeling the responsibility of the clan upon his shoulders, and stood up, and went to hug Leafpelt lovingly and adoringly. One cheer started, then we all cheered, congratulating Wolfguard.

Everybody separated up, and I saw Sunrise smiling at me, turning on the portal before me, the rainbow colors gleaming as usual. I grinned, and walked up to her. I made a bow, the bow that Harry made before Buckbeak, and Sunrise seemed to realize that, and bowed before me, and chuckled. She moved over, opening the way to the portal. I sighed lightly, and grinned. I instantly ran into a gallop, and jumped, hearing distant cheers behind me, and darkness greeted me, with the tunnel walls distinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Like the tunnel sensed I was here, it lighted up, and there suddenly is a room, a multi-purpose room. There was a twin bunk bed on one side, a large kitchen nearby, and on the opposite side of the room was a library/living area, and lastly, a well-developed potions lab. Strangely for a reason, I could feel some kind of energy completing this room.

A soft melodious voice chuckled, "It's time compression. Your portal is very much like the room of requirements, nuance this room.". I turned around to see behind me, is a young, beautiful Lily Evans Potter. Her sparkling green eyes, her dark red hair, her skin a ivory tan, her body having a aura of grace and compassion, and in her smile held intelligence and love.

I blinked, "Lily? Are you supposed to be..?".

"Dead? Yes, I am, but your portal wanted me to have a chance to teach you, Swiftfang, and save my dear son. You're a mundane over there, but here, you're a witch. I can feel the magic bubbling inside you, waiting for you to make it possible. You can sense magic in a way.". Lily smiled wistfully and thoughtfully.

I gaped in shock, "I'm.. a witch. That's bloody freaking awesome!". I was happy and surprised, relieved, curious, scared, and so mixed in my emotions as I celebrated that I'm a witch. Lily calmed me down, and we came to know each other. The time compression as Lily explained, will be 10 years inside while a whole 10 hours pass out there in my chosen world.

The first year was spent with carving my own wand, making potions, and studying the theories of all the Hogwarts spells and charms. My wand is willow, with a unicorn hair, 10" 5' inches long, and very nice for Charms and Defense. The second year was learning the motions of 1st to 2nd year spells and charms, and making notes of Lily and I's discoveries of some potions including the Wolfsbane Potion. The third year was 3rd to 4th year curriculum, and learning how to enchant things with magic. The fourth year was 5th to 6th year curriculum, and discovering two surprises. I discovered that I was a multi-animagus; and a quarter metamorph. We had found a book that housed the skills of magical abilities, and on my animagus level, I am able to have only three animagus forms; a mundane animal, a magical animal, and a ancient animal. As for my metamorph level, I was able to do facial and skin changes. For example, I can change my tan skin into a dark chocolate like Shacklebolt is, or have my dark brown hair being hot pink like my favorite woman, Tonks.

Upon the fifth year here, I had graduated with 7th year curriculum, and with a powerful Animagus potion, I got to find out that I was a mixed dog; a English Pembroke Corgi/Scottish Deerhound. My form is wiry, thick-furred, brindle tri-colored black, brown, and white. I got the trademark Corgi ears, muzzle, and tail while the rest of my body is Deerhound. My eyes remain dark blue. So my codename for that form is Flasher since I run very well, adapting to obstacles around a rocky, smooth course around the room.

For my magical animal, I found that I was a Shadow Griffin, one of the rarest griffins in history. I was able to be invisible at night, and travel in shadows in the daylight, and I had special claws that retracts when I am in defensive mode, they can infect a person easily if I'm not careful. My fur/feathers is a very dark gold/coal black, and my size is very close to a full-sized lion. My eyes had shifted into silver gray eyes. My codename for this form is Shade.

Finally, for my ancient form, I was very shocked at this one. I destroyed the room by accident, and we had transferred to a wide open field somewhere. We discovered that I was a dinosaur, a Tarbosaurus to be exact! Tarbosaurus are slightly smaller than T-rexes, but very close in strength and width. They are smarter, quicker, and pack hunters much like Velociraptors. My Tarbosaurus form is a dark green with black patches here and there with my eyes a solid gold. My length is found to be 35 ft long, and my weight is found to be 5 tons, and my height is found to be 40 ft high fully, and upon stalk mode, it was 25 ft high. Lily was astounded at all the discoveries, and in a weird sense of humor, she called me Raptor. Admittedly, I liked it, and took it for my dinosaur form.

Sixth year, I learned to speak all the world languages and politics, since I figured I may need allies from any corner of the world. 7th year, Lily taught me some mundane skills she picked up from a young Amelia Bones, and she also taught me how to cook professionally. We had fun making cakes and cookies. 8th year, we made a blood-adoption potion for myself since we spoke about seeing ourselves as sisters. Lily really had so much with me unlike her jealous ex-sister Petunia. So, I drank the potion, and over a week, my dark brown hair had lightened up some, becoming a brownish-red, and my eyes took green in the inside of the iris while dark blue is in the iris. My skin had lightened up to a pale tan, and my height, being a previous 6 ft, has lowered down to 5' 7" ft high. I became Sierra Bluebell Evans.

9th year, I taught Lily all my warrior tactics and moves, promising to show them to James when it's time to leave, and Lily telling me everything I must know about Sirius, Remus, and the traitor Peter, realizing I may need every advantage to change the Wizarding World and the mundane world as well. Finally, upon 10th year, I took upon a deaging potion since I had aged in this room, and I aged back to 21 and a half years old, where my magical power was supposed to be at its prime. The room disappeared, and I hugged Lily, my heart tearing to see her go. We dearly loved each other. Lily, in a final surprise, made me a Marauder, saying that she had James' permission to do it. I was grinning, remembering all the precious days we had. Lily waved, with a flourish of her wand, disappeared in a goldish-white beam, hearing a deer bleat distantly.

I glanced to see the end of the tunnel, the picture changing between Hogwarts, Gringotts, and Privet Drive. My wand, secured in my belt, and I ran, hoping to appear at Privet Drive first. I jumped, darkness greeted me, and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to streetside lights, and I saw I was in a park. I shifted into Shade instantly, and traveled straight into Privet Drive, where I recognized the trio of adults. Albus Dumbledore, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and Rubeus Hagrid. They were whispering furiously while looking at a held bundled Harry Potter. I snorted silently, and I waited for a few minutes as they slowly left, with Dumbledore lighting up the lamps again. To my relief, he portkeyed off. I looked around to make sure everything is clear.

I shifted back to human, noticing that I was still normal, though there is a hint of fuzziness in my aura. I supposed I was in the books. I was pleasant at that, for I didn't mind the movies much, but they did some things wrong. I shifted into Flasher, padding lightly as I made my way to the doorstep of Privet Drive #4 where little Harry was soundlessly sleeping within a letter secured. I slightly growled at the reminder that he was just left upon a cold night like this. I then huffed, sounding like a sigh.

I gently gripped the hem of Harry's blanket, much like a mother dog does with her pup. I carried Harry casually as I walked back to the park, one I recognized as Windsor Park. I put down Harry softly upon the grass, shifting back to human after a glance around. Glancing around again, I shifted into Shade, my hooked beak gripping the hem, my wings lifting us up into the air. I heard a muffled hum and coo, and my eye glanced down to see Harry smiling, still sleeping like nothing was out of place. I smiled mentally. To react to the air like this, he's definitely born for flying.

I fled steadily and slowly, reaching London by the hour, wanting to be at Gringotts, knowing that maybe Ragnok would help with the situation. Seeing Big Ben in the distance, I sped up the pace slightly. I saw the time being a half hour past 2. I sighed, realizing that it's very early in the morning, and I do know goblins do not appreciate being interrupted in the middle of the night, by courtesy of Lily's teachings. I racked my brain, knowing that I could use the Leaky Cauldron, but Tom could recognize Harry easily enough. And I dare wouldn't cast a glamour upon Harry, for Lily told me that it's a required rule for any wizard or witch to protect their babies against any spells from strangers. Harry needed to acknowledge me first before I can do any spell toward him.

Suddenly, a yawn came from Harry, and I looked around for a surface to land on. I saw Westminster Abbey and turned slightly to fly through and inside one of the open spaces of one of the towers. I landed upon the wooden floor, bells above and around us. Harry was awake by then, and his big green eyes had a curious look as he glanced up at me. I set him down gently upon the floor, and I shifted back to human. I smiled gently at Harry.

"Hello, little one. Don't you fret, I got you. I'm your aunt Sierra, your mommy's sister.". I whispered softly. Harry blinked at me, and looked so confused and lost.

Harry whimpered, "Mama, Dada?".

I smiled sadly, "They had to go somewhere, but they love you, Harry. They wanted me to look after you.". I replied softly.

"Pa'foo, Mooey?". Harry whimpered again.

I shook my head, "I do not know where they are at the moment, but I swear that I will find them for you, honey.". I commented softly.

Harry cooed a bit at that, and tilted his head slightly which made up a cute sight. "Y'u mine autie?". He asked quietly.

I grinned at that lovingly, "Yes, Harry. I am your aunt, and I will take care of you, I promise.". I replied caringly. Harry babbled and giggled, as he tried to nod at me. He yawned sleepily again. I smirked. All that talk must have exhausted him. I waved my wand to conjure a blanket and a sleeping bag full open. I smoothed down the sleeping bag, and I vanished Harry's blanket. I saw that he had a onesie on, the presumed golden/red onesie he wore on that fated night. He nonconciously crawled over to me, and nuzzled into my side. I smiled softly as he begun to sleep again, coming to suckle his thumb softly. With my wand secured in the lining of the sleeping bag, I moved the blanket over us, and I went to sleep, darkness wrapping around us.


	4. Chapter 4

"Autie, autie". whined a baby voice as tiny hands touched my face softly. I groaned, waking up to see little Harry up close to my face, his innocent green eyes wide open.

I muttered, "I'm up. I'm awake now.". Harry smiled at me triumphantly. I got up, the blanket somehow at the end of my feet, and raised a hand through my hair, positively sure that I got bed head hair. I sighed softly, grabbing my wand out of the sleeping bag, and vanished the sleeping bag.

"I wanna eat.". said Harry intiquistely. I smiled at his look, and glanced out to see a hint of sun. I casted the time spell, and saw that it's 7:30. I sorted myself out, cleaning my clothes of dust and dirt, and cleaned out Harry's magic-proof diaper, and at his request, transfigured some broken wood into a dark blue shirt and gray pants, and rainbow socks and brown sandals.

I asked Harry what he's hungry for. "Appes and bannas!". I remembered Lily told me that Harry was particular to applesauce and mashed bananas. I smiled at that, and told Harry to hold on, and I shifted to Shade, traveling the shadows down over to a distinct alley which is next to a Mcdonald. I shifted back to human and got my wand secured in my hoodie and looked at Harry softly as I held him warmly.

"Okay, Harry. We have to keep our magic a secret while we're eating in there. Do you think you can do that, honey?". I asked gently and seriously.

Harry nodded, "Keepsy.". I smiled, "You're my good boy.". Harry grinned widely. We came in, and some passerby was distracted by Harry, who's cooing and intrigued by the atmosphere everywhere.

I ordered for a cheeseburger and coffee for myself, and I particularly told the worker that my nephew is particular to apples, and is just starting to appreciate solid food. She nodded, saying she will have the apple pie lukewarm, and extra soft so Harry wouldn't hurt himself. I smiled, and asked for a child cup of water as well. All together is 1 pound and 23 pence which is 1 american dollar. Really cheap in 1981, huh? I gave two pounds and got pence for change. I grabbed a sole seat with a kiddie seat for Harry to sit. We happily received our meals, and Harry was enjoying his apple pie immediately.

We finished our breakkie, and left, walking to the Leaky Cauldron which is some blocks away. Harry, now cleaned up from his mess of apples, was staring at everything, turning his head that he got a bit dizzy. I laughed lightly, which earned me a stubborn look from Harry. We arrived at the dingy yet small pub, and before we entered, I metamorphosed into having blue-eyed, brown hair. Harry let me glamour him into a brown-eyed, brunette look. Luckily, with his forehead tucked into my shoulder, nobody noticed the scar, thinking that Harry was shy. I obviously recognized Tom, but he was fortunately busy with another patron, so we slipped by, grabbing my wand to do the brick code.

I was impressed and awed by Diagon Alley. Harry was obviously in love with magic, as he seemed to recognize many things including the brooms in the Quidditch shop window, and the owls at the Emporium. We got to Gringotts in steady time, and Harry was a bit fearful of the goblins as I was as well, but I put respect in my body language, knowing goblins seem to bask for respect and honor, not counting gold.

I encountered a teller, "What may you be here for?".

I smiled wryly, spoke in gobbledygook, **"I am here to request a private meeting neither with the Potter Vault Manager, Griphook, or the Head Goblin, Ragnok, for the wellbeing of Harry James Potter, who's with me, please.".**

The teller and surrounding goblins in hearing distance was shocked, or surprised that a magical person could speak their native language, or it's the mention of Harry either way.

 **"Please wait a few minutes, ma'am.".** The teller requested. I nodded and headed for a seat, holding Harry who's now looking curious by the situation that just happened.

A while later, a goblin approached me, introducing himself as Wayclaw. He led me and Harry upon a short walk to a casual yet rich-looking room. I could feel the magic, the hint of difference being goblin. The doors closed with Wayclaw locking them. Behind a desk sat probably the tallest goblin I had ever seen, and figuring that he is Ragnok. Nearby stood Griphook, which I very mentally recognized. Harry laughed, surprisingly recognizing Griphook, with his glamour disappearing.

"Gr'phoo', hi, hi!". Harry called, reaching out for Griphook. Griphook had a wry smile, and a slight tilt toward Ragnok, Ragnok nodded, and Griphook came forward, grabbing Harry gently, and I letting go of him. Harry giggled, gripping Griphook's nose playfully. I smiled slightly.

"How I had missed you, young Harry. You are looking well. Who is she?". Griphook asked softly.

"She's mine autie! Autie!". Harry explained happily.

Griphook looked at me with a bemused smirk, "Is that so?".

I metamorphosed back to normal, "Sorry about the new looks. I had to hide Harry safely since the event. I'm blood-adopted by Lily Evans Potter and was requested to look after Harry if anything happens. The name is Sierra Bluebell Smithson-Evans-Potter and am Harry's aunt by all means.". I respectfully replied to the goblins.

Griphook had a widened look while Ragnok looked mildly interested. Ragnok inclined slightly forward, "To prove so, you willingly must take a inheritance test, if you say the truth.".

I smiled respectfully, "I accept your challenge, sir.". Griphook handed Harry to me and left the room, presumably heading to grab the inheritance test paper.

Ragnok looked amused at Harry and me. "Do you like your aunt, little one?".

Harry nodded, "Autie keepsy!". I chuckled at that, and Ragnok had a wide smirk that served as a smile, I think. Griphook came back, and put the papers before me, instructed me to have three drops of blood upon the paper. I nodded, grabbing a pinprick that Griphook handed to me, and soon, with the drops done and absorbing within the papers, the results of my inheritance appeared, and all of us adults was very shocked, especially me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sierra Bluebell Smithson Evans Potter_

 _Parents: Zachary Richard Smithson and Katherine Amber Smithson nee Brindell._

 _Siblings: Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans (blood adoption)._

 _Relations: Biological aunt to Harold James Potter, ward of James Charlus Potter._

 _Bloodlines: Smithson, Evans, Potter, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor._

 _Magical abilities: Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense. Particular to Potions._

 _Magical skills: Metamorph and animagus._

 _-Vaults-_

 _Smithson Vault: 200,000 Galleons, 5,000 Sickles, 400 Knuts. Valuables: Books, portraits, jewelry, armor._

 _Evans Vault: 25,000 Galleons, 3,000 Sickles, 300 Knuts. Valuables: Jewelry, furniture._

 _Potter Vault: 5,000,000 Galleons, 10,000 Sickles, 600 Knuts. Valuables: Books, portraits, jewelry, armor, furniture, two family chests._

 _Ravenclaw Vault: 3,000,000 Galleons, 1,000 Sickles, 800 Knuts. Valuables: Books, jewelry, three chests._

 _Gryffindor Vault: 4,500,000 Galleons, 2,000 Sickles, 500 Knuts. Valuables: Armor, five chests, a unknown egg in stasis._

 _-Properties-_

 _Smithson Castle (unknown)_

 _Smithson Cottage (Cape Town, Africa)_

 _Evans House (London, England)_

 _Potter Manor (Somewhere in Scotland)_

 _Godric's Hollow (England, partially destroyed)_

 _Potter Chalet (Paris, France)_

 _Potter Haven (Hawaii, USA)_

 _Ravenclaw Camp (unknown)_

 _Hogwarts Castle/Hogsmeade (Scotland)_

 _Gryffindor Nest (unknown)_

 _-Holdings-_

 _Ollivander's - 20%_

 _Fortescue's -15%_

 _The Leaky Cauldron- 50%_

 _The Telford Shopping Centre- 30%_

 _Schuh- 50%_

 _Hula Aloha Restaurant - 33%_

 _Honeydukes- 25%_

 _Zonko's -10%_

 _-Wingenoment Seats-_

 _Smithson Seat- 10 votes_

 _Evans Seat- 2 votes_

 _Potter Seat- 5 votes_

 _Gryffindor Seat- 15 votes_

 _Ravenclaw Seat- 15 votes_

I gasped at the paper, blinking until it had hit me like a tornado. _I'm filthy rich and powerful!_ I racked my brain, doing math, and realized that in american dollars, in total of all my vaults are over 60 million! Although the Smithson Castle made me confused, for I always thought Smithson to be a mundane name. And I am curious of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor properties, through Hogwarts Castle was obvious for I had Ravenclaw blood through the Evans line, and being a ward for the Potter line, I got Gryffindor as well. I remember Lily's love and care for the house elves of Potter and Hogwarts.

Griphook said a swear word in Gobbledegook and Ragnok raised an eyebrow as he saw the paper.

I replied, "Watch your language, Griphook. We have a child here!". as I reprimanded Griphook. Griphook looked embarrassed and a bit scared. Ragnok only grinned a soft smirk. Harry giggled happily as he played with my hair.

 **"Is Godric's Hollow taken by the Ministry yet?".** I asked curiously.

Ragnok only smiled a creepy smile, **"No. You see, Godric's Hollow is a property of the Potters, so since it's partially destroyed, you could always sell it to another magical family or Gringotts.".**

 **"Perhaps, Ragnok, but for now, I would leave it alone, for it's actually Harry's home, so once he gets older, he will decide what to do with that place later on.".** I replied respectfully.

Ragnok nodded, **"Of course, Ms. Smithson-Evans-Potter.".**

 **"Please call me Sierra, Ragnok and Griphook.".** I commented casually. Ragnok and Griphook nodded at that, and I requested to go for the Potter Vault, the Gryffindor Vault, and the Smithson Vault. Griphook called for Wayclaw to look after Harry while I go down by cart to my vaults. In the Potter Vault, I got the family chests to hold all the books, portraits, and the furniture after I found that the chests are five-compartment level. The last two compartments is a full bedroom with a living room. I shrunk the chests into my hoodie, spelling them to stay there no matter what.

I went next to the Gryffindor vault, shrunk the five chests after finding out that they held journals and books from the Pre-Hogwarts years, and from Godric Gryffindor himself. I found the egg, a pearl white one with fire red dots sprinkling all over it. I touched it, and the stasis spell was removed, but no motion from the being inside. _Probably sleeping._ It was a medium size, able to carry it in one arm.

Finally, I went to the Smithson Vault, finding out to read a letter spelled for the heir of Smithson Castle, and as it turns out, I'm queen of the castle! I unshrunk two chests to grab all the Smithson books, and portraits. I shrunk once more, and left the underground altogether, returning to Harry. I laid the egg upon a conjured blanket, and Harry seemed so awed by the egg, that he practically asked me to let him down. He crawled over to the egg. I moved to stop Harry, not wanting him to hurt the egg, but when Harry's hand gently touched the egg, the egg glowed and moved like a shaker. I grabbed Harry, watching in surprise, as Ragnok and Griphook, Wayclaw moved to protect us.

Suddenly, cracks came, the egg breaking like a jigsaw puzzle, moving furiously. Some kind of claws broke through, a tiny tail, a sharp beak. Finally, the shell was off. We all gasped, with Harry giggling. The baby creature is a Fire Griffin! Its fur/feathers is a hot red/orange, with its claws being onyx black, and its beak a soft yellow. Its eyes was a glowing sky blue. Fire Griffins are said to be the top rarest griffins next to Shadow Griffins, and they can make fire out of power and light.

Harry babbled to the baby griffin, and the little one screeched lightly as it wobbled over to Harry, making soft whimpers and purrs, as it reached up to Harry. Harry patted it happily, giggling and babbling as they acted like they knew each other all their baby lives.

"I'll be a High Elve's uncle! It looks like little Harry has received his first familiar.". Ragnok replied in surprise.

Griphook only nodded mutely like he couldn't believe his eyes. Wayclaw gaped like a piranha fish. _His first familiar! And I thought Hedwig was one too!_

Harry spoke, "Afie!".

"Is that the griffin's name, Harry? Alfred?". I asked gently. Harry shook his head, "Afie, me!".

Ragnok chuckled, "I believe Harry is trying to say that the griffin is called Arnfried.".

"You can understand the griffin?". I asked in shock.

Ragnok smiled widely, "Let's say, we were related to the high elves, and leave at that.".

I chuckled at that and nodded. "Okay, Harry. We will call him Alfie for short, okay, honey?".

Harry laughed, "Me keepsy Afie!". We adults laughed at that happily.


	6. Chapter 6

(Sirius's P.O.V.)

 _Need to find the rat. He killed James and Lily! Almost there. So close to grab him._ Long black hair dangled in my gray eyes, my clothes dirty. My wand clenched tightly in my hand.

I found myself in a alley, and just as I was having a good day, finding Peter, a house elf appeared, and before I could do anything, he binded me with powerful magic. This wasn't one of the usual house elves I saw at Hogwarts or anywhere. He's a head taller, bright amber eyes, clothed in a fancy tunic of white.

"The Queen wanted me to receive you, young Black.". the elf commented softly. I couldn't blink, move an muscle as my thoughts became a confused mess. He clicked his fingers, and I was 'popped' to someplace I didn't recognize, yet I was free of the bind. I walked only a step when I was binded again! _What the Merlin?!_

I was binded to a chair, only able to move my head and hands, only to discover that my wand laid with the elf. "That'll do, Poe.". sounded a voice nearby, echoing throughout the room, as I looked around. Before me, laid a fancy-schmancy throne of gold and silver, and the room felt like a ballroom hall, the colors soft blue and gray.

"So this is Harry's godfather.". commented the voice as the owner appeared. _What?! Harry, he should be safe!_ The owner before my eyes, is a young woman, wearing a small crown of white-silver with aqua diamonds, a beautiful dress of ocean blue silk, her brownish-red hair up in a ...what did Lily call it?... a side classy curly braid. Her eyes was a wonder of beauty that I had never saw in my entire life, and they say gray-silver eyes are unique. Green inside while dark blue on the outside. Her pale tan skin had a aura of respect and power, and her height, I say, must be close to 6 ft. She looked remarkably like Lily, but more visibly different than her.

I remember something Lily said before she, James, and little Harry went into hiding. She said that she met a woman of royalty. I widened my eyes, realizing that this woman knew something, maybe everything!

She sharply looked at me, "By reading your face, you realize I know about Harry and his parents?".

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Where's my manners? Poe, unleash his tongue.". She commanded the house elf nearby. He nodded, clicked his fingers, and I took a breath, relieving my mouth, and I looked at the woman respectfully.

I bowed my head, "I apologize if I bothered you, but is Harry safe?".

The woman smiled softly, "Harry is safe and happy, for you see, I am not just royalty, but his aunt as well. Lily, bless her soul, has blood-adopted me as her sister, and I have never regretted it ever since. I have known of Petunia, and I'm afraid I must say I had to rescue Harry in the middle of the night before Petunia's home. Dumbledore placed him there, right there on the doorstep on a November night!".

"What? I saw their will just before they gave it to Gringotts! Harry must not be placed with her!". I angrily yelled.

The woman sighed softly and heavily at the same time, "Lily has told me the same long ago. But Harry is home with me now, forever safe from that senile stupid old man. I heard many things, rumours even, but I believe in time, Dumbledore will be, how do you say, insane once I'm done with him.".

I blinked speechlessly, before I cleared my throat, "So, you're Harry's other aunt, blood-adopted. May I have your name?".

The woman chuckled, "Queen Sierra Bluebell Smithson-Evans-Potter. James made me the ward of the Potters as well as he made me a honorable Marauder. He liked the name Swiftfang.".

 _Smithson? That was the surname of the king of atlantis's grandson! Oh, Merlin, it means she is the rightful queen of Atlantis!_

"Can I question where we are, your highness?". I asked respectfully as I looked at her closely. Her hands provingly having the Potter ring, and three other rings I had never saw before. On her right ring finger laid a blue and silver ring with a bold black raven, and the raven holding a lily, and on her foremost finger on that side laid a gold and silver ring with a ocean blue diamond, with a bold 'S' etched on the diamond. Finally, on the left ring finger laid a red and amber gold ring with a white griffin, and the griffin holding a sword. Her eyes glittered of amusement as she noticed me looking. I shrugged sheepishly.

The queen smiled brightly, "We are in Castle Smithson upon the island of Atlantis, a well-hidden secret just off Greece. It turns out my many-greats grandfather was a powerful mage, pretty even with Merlin, I must say. It has been three days since I had saved Harry, and now I need your help. There is others we must save from the manipulations of Dumbledore and the Death Eaters. What do you say, Sirius Orion Black?".

I pondered on that, and I nodded, smiled widely, "I will aid you, my Queen, for our Harry's sake, and the world.".

The Queen then grinned a mischievous smile, "So, it begins.". _Oh, boy. This will be quite interesting to see what she's planning._


	7. Chapter 7

(No one's P.O.V.)

-Four days later-

It was a beautiful night, the moon gleaming, and the stars twinkling. The moon shone upon a impressionable property. Acres of rolling hills, holding a glorious manor. It's a reverse replica of Buckingham Palace, only smaller and taller. This manor is the home of the Longbottoms, and now within its wards, it is invaded by a large group of terrorists, known as Death Eaters.

What they didn't know is there is a small group of people awaiting them in the forest. In a dark valley inside the forest, stood Queen Sierra Smithson, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. All clothed in dark clothes of red and gray, they parted in different ways.

Remus drank a potion, a very effective potion that Sierra aka Swiftfang had made from vigorous research. She called it, "The Morph Effect". It brought out his werewolf side; this wasn't the vicious, bloodthirsty kind. Moony, as the werewolf was called, was rather intelligent, and acceptive. Apparently, the potion has shifted his personality and body. He became a wolflike anthro. He set out, howling which had alarmed the Death Eaters, and they had became wary of their surroundings.

They came into the valley, distantly apart from one another. In the bushes, Moony awaited patiently for any Death Eaters to come his way. Sirius came in, as Padfoot, his bearlike size and fangs tearing into any nearby Death Eater, causing the others casting spells frantically, trying to subdue the Grim-like black dog. This motion caused some Death Eaters to wander into Moony's way, and he charged out, slashing and tearing into any body with ferocity and large claws.

The survivors of the group revealed to be the Carrows, the Lestranges. They ran, madly trying to maim the canines, but unfortunately, they were chased on, until they reached a clearing, apparently losing the chasers. But, they had company.

A pair of huge gold eyes gleamed out at the Death Eaters, growling threateningly. The creature moved into the moonlight, revealing to be a monster that the pureblood Death Eaters had never seen in their entire lives. This creature is a dinosaur. This is Sierra's one of her animagus forms, Raptor. She roared, the sound echoing in their ears and throughout the forest, stirring owls out of their hunting trips, and startling birds from their sleep. She charged forward, the Death Eaters snapping to attention, casting spells that doesn't seem to hurt or injure the dinosaur in any way. Raptor tore into their bodies, her fangs breaking bones, screams filling the air, and it finally stopped, leaving Raptor alone with the foremost follower of the Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly Black.

Bellatrix was for the first time, afraid of a monster that kills by speed and fangs. Raptor snarled, glaring with intimidating hatred. A growl-like bark and a loud howl came, approaching to reveal the dog and werewolf, standing by the monster like it was nothing to them. Raptor glanced down at Padfoot, who looked up to her. She gestured with a shake of her head, and Padfoot snorted, shifting back into Sirius Black.

"Hello, cousin.". Sirius commented frostily.

"S-Sirius?". Bellatrix stuttered in shock.

Sirius grimly smirked, "Good to know that you haven't gone to the crazy end yet, Trixie.".

Bellatrix looked peeved at that nickname, snarking like he had dropped on her parade. "Black, how did you get into the wards?!".

"It was easy. We simply asked the Longbottoms to let us through for a talk.". Sirius casually smirked. "Now, I'm afraid that it's time to kill you, for Azkaban seems feeble at this point right now.".

Bellatrix widened her eyes, and then narrowed, with a snarl, "You will never kill me, cousin!".

"True. You're part of the family, no matter who you married into, but I have allowed my friend to honorably kill you.". Sirius glowered furiously, with a sad smile.

Raptor snarled lightly, and Moony growled impatiently. Bellatrix snarled, then casted the killing spell at Sirius, only stopped by Raptor, killing her on the spot. Raptor dropped the body, and snorted, stepping lightly over to Sirius, shifting back to Sierra.

"She had always been predictable, has she?". Sierra commented nonchalantly.

Sirius sighed, "She was, and I hope she deserves something in hell.".

Sierra only raised a eyebrow, and grabbed a potion from her potions belt, threw it to Moony, who grabbed it in his paw, and drank it. Moony reversed back to Remus.

Remus smiled, "Well, at least, some good things came out of this mess.".

Sierra nodded, "Indeed. I'll have Poe and the castle elves to arrange moving the bodies into the Ministry. Let's head back to tell the news to the Longbottoms. Harry must be wondering of us.". The men nodded, and the trio left the forest, heading to Longbottom Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

(Swiftfang's P.O.V.)

I softly laughed at Sirius who just got wet by the waves, and Harry giggling madly. I was sitting upon a beach towel, dressed in a one-piece purple swimsuit.

"It's not funny!". Sirius scoffed lightly as he shook his hair, his light blue/gold swim shorts soaked, and Harry clapping his hands, clothed in a adorable green/black swim shorts.

Remus who's sitting by us a meter away, upon a beach chair, reading a book, clothed in a pale tank top with muddy brown swim shorts, chuckled, "It was, Padfoot.".

We were relaxing under the sun upon a magical beach in Hawaii. I shook my head amusedly at Sirius, "You know dogs can swim better.".

"Oi!". Sirius exclaimed at me with a smile. Harry then called out, "Pa'foo, pay bachy wih me!".

Sirius then smiled at Harry who's getting dirty in the sand. "You wanna build a sandcastle?".

"Uh-huh!". Harry requested happily. Sirius chuckled and grabbed Harry gently, and brought him over to a area of soft wet sand, beginning to build something.

I sighed softly, thinking back to how we came to be here. _After the Longbottom fiasco, the Ministry didn't move to find the other Death Eaters, darn the law! Well, at least, Madam Longbottom got to talk with Amelia Bones, and we got the floo system of the Longbottom fireplace connected to Smithson Castle and Potter Haven. It has been two months since everything had changed. I knew I need to set the plan to flush out the manipulations of Dumbledore. Remus and Sirius are safe, all conspiring potions gone from their systems. Now, I got to focus on Hogwarts. I knew I had to somehow subtly get Dumbledore out of the way. Isolating all houses aren't right! Look at Severus and the Marauders! If I remember right, Lily told me that Severus did apologize to her and the Marauders at the end of 7th year, and they were friends until Dumbledore inferred at the wedding, and obviated the friends, and Severus became a bad git, still loyal to Lily, but manipulated by Dumbledore._

 _At least Remus and Sirius finally remember with the help of a very special potion I had made, and they were upset, but concerned for their friend. As it turns out, Remus and Severus was having feelings for each other. Heck, Severus was considered to be really nice and friendly once he was came to be known._

A hand shook me out of my thoughts, and I blinked to see Remus looking at me with concern.

"It's okay, Moony. I just spaced out, thinking about Hogwarts and everything. Remus, would you mind if I potion Severus?". I asked thoughtfully.

Remus sighed heavily, "That would be wonderful to rescue Severus. But with Dumbledore there, it's nearly impossible.".

I smirked widely, "That's why I was planning to be interviewed for the Defense teaching position in the summer. I'm a metamorphus and I will fool him under his nose.".

Remus gasped slightly at that, "Would that work?".

"For sure. I still need to see to the final details, but it's there.". I commented determinedly.

Sirius came up, "I heard everything. It's a excellent one to catch Dumbledore, a perfect prank!".

I smiled deviously, "Precisely. And you two will look after Harry while I'm busy during the weeks. I'll visit during weekends and the holidays. Besides, you heard the story. The Defense position is cursed, and it seems it's only able to have a teacher at a year, thanks to Tom Riddle.". The men grinned at that, and Harry's laughter caught our attention.

Sirius smiled, "At last, we have a plan to aid Harry's future.".

I nodded, "Indeed". And as the day passed, we left back to our Hawaii home, a cute bundled bungalow in colors of beach blue and pearl white, ordering a family meal from our new friends' restaurant, Hula Aloha. _Soon, I'll be at Hogwarts. You'll meet your maker, Dumbledore, and I'll make sure of that._


	9. Chapter 9

(Swiftfang's P.O.V.)

The new year has passed, with myself discovering that my vaults had increased in money and other things, confiscating everything from every Death Eater vault, including Bellatrix, the rest of the Lestranges and the Carrows. The goblins had safely destroyed the Horcrux from the Hufflepuff Cup, and they found that Harry wasn't a true Horcrux, but his scar had a piece of soul anyway, and was retrieved safely and quickly. Sirius's vaults had increased as well, with Remus's sole vault increasing as well.

And each month of baiting even more Death Eaters and conquesting over their deaths, the wizarding world had became more safe and peaceful, though we hadn't any luck with Peter/Wormtail or Lucius Malfoy. Remus surprisingly found the rogue Greyback, and with the 'Morph Effect' potion, Remus/Moony killed Greyback in a show of domination and skill. He became the new alpha of the pack, and I gave the entire pack the safety and protection of Gryffindor Nest, which was a modest town in a place called 'Calf of Man', just off the isle of Man which is miles from England. The ancient village were out of age, but the pack had been busy fixing it up to their standards.

I had asked the castle efs and my people to give forward any farm animals they didn't want, and some large boxes of seeds, so the pack can raise livestock and sow agriculture to their pleasure and joy.

I had discovered Ravenclaw Camp, which is a hidden oasis underground cottage in the middle of Saudi Arabia. To my surprise, it was a wizarding village, and the village's transportation to the outside world was a combination of train/mine car, able to travel to other villages and towns, and even a big city up above. In the cottage, it was furnished well, through a bit old out of the times. A couple of castle elves had updated it for me, and I, Sirius, Remus, and Harry went there for spring break. We had purchased a couple of magic carpets, much to my joy and excitement. The magic carpets was used to get around the village, in necessity and fun.

Harry had loved it so much as me, and Sirius as well, through Remus were a bit scared about it, but still smiling around. As it turns out, sorcerers in Saudi Arabia was real, and there is so much history about these people. Now, wizards and witches live in prosperity and peace.

We had visited Smithson Cottage in Cape Town, Africa, where we had fun seeing the amazing animals, and socializing around with the villagers. As for Potter Chalet, and Evans House, we only fetched the magical portraits and furniture from there to place along in Smithson Castle. We had decided to live permanently in the castle and in Potter Manor switching around every three months, wishing to have Harry to experience all he wants.

Finally, in the late summer, with Remus living in Gryffindor Nest with his pack, I granted Sirius to be the overlooker of my island with the help of my people's council, and taking care of Harry in the meantime as well. I metamorphosed into a dark-skinned, cinnamon brown eyed, and olive-black haired woman, wearing a lovely sundress of blue and gold, and brown flats. For a hefty fee, I had the goblins make up a resume and history of my somewhat true life, leaving out some really personal things.

And with everything prepared, I left for Hogwarts, for the interview with Albus Dumbledore that would change many lives if I could help it. _At least I would meet the other teachers if I get accepted. Please, ancestors, guide my way._


	10. Chapter 10

(No one's P.O.V.)

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts School sits upon his chair , and before him, upon another chair sat the patron for the interview of the Defense teaching position.

He noted that this woman, this witch, Sierra Bluebell Swiftfang was much homeschooled, through she had traveled the world numerous times. She had done very well on her O.W.L.S., and N.E.W.T.S., and very precise in Defense, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration.

"Ms. Swiftfang, I see you had lived in America, through you were born in Britain by a couple of tourist Americans.". Dumbledore noted curiously.

The woman only smiled wistfully, "Let's say, my parents were upon a cruise, travelling to Britain, hoping to see the sights and such. My mother knew she was pregnant, but she never told Father the entire time, for she was afraid that she might lose me like she lost my sibling in a miscarriage years ago.".

Albus raised a eyebrow, "A glamour charm?".

Sierra Swiftfang chuckled, "It was a ingenious idea at the time, but unfortunately, I chose the time to be born, and so Mother had to tell Father then, and Father was shocked, furious, and at last, happy. To say, I was their first and last child, for my mother was soon to be out of primetime age to have more kids. I never asked for anything much, though I might admit I was a bit spoiled. Technically, my mother was a halfblood, and Father was a muggleborn, and there was a word in America. They called me a mixedborn.".

Albus's eyes twinkled in curiousity, "Interesting word. May we use that here as well?".

Sierra sighed firmly, "First, I must learn to live in Britain and Scotland, then perhaps later on, the word 'mixedborn' will be used with my permission.".

"Ah, of course, Ms. Swiftfang. Now, why do you wish to teach here in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?". Albus asked politely.

Sierra took upon a wistful look, "I love children, and I want to give them a chance to learn how to fight against the Dark Arts, if only leave them alone in peace. It's a dangerous position, I noticed, but I do love a challenge, and I wish to do it upon my way, and with advice from you and the other professors, perhaps, we might change Hogwarts for the better.".

Albus then stood up, "Ms. Sierra Swiftfang, I've never heard such a strong speech like that before in all my years of interviewing. Will you accept to be the Defense professor?".

Sierra stood up determinedly, "With my honor, I accept the job, Headmaster.". And the two professors shook hands, and left the Headmaster's office, to do a Hogwarts tour, and lunch as well.


	11. Chapter 11

(Swiftfang's P.O.V.)

 _Finally!_ I was relieved of all my burdens in Hogwarts. It was the last term of the year before summer, and I had finally disposed of Dumbledore with a very special potion of mine. _Okay, Severus helped a bit there, but still._ I had called it, 'Forever Lost'. I had destroyed Dumbledore's memory, and now he's a blabbering baby man which the Aurors received him to put him into St. Mungo's.

At Christmas or 'Yule', while Dumbledore was gone for a meeting with the Ministry, I had flushed all the illegal potions out of all the professors, by having a tiny bit dropped into their drinks with another special potion, 'Will of Body Reunited'. Severus gladly came with me to Smithson Castle, reuniting with his long-lost crush/love, Remus.

Minerva happily looked into the issues of Hogwarts, and found out that there was another curse, one that put the list of halfblood and muggleborns to a minimum. Upon February, while Dumbledore left for the Wizengamot, Minerva called for the curse breakers of Gringotts, and they gladly broke the Defense and the student curses.

Upon Dumbledore's situation, Minerva became the headmistress, with Flitwick as Deputy Headmaster. I had suggested that every teacher should have two more people each helping with teaching. Severus had resigned, saying he had prolonged his dream to work in a Potions shop. Granted, it had happened upon the last month of school, but hey, no one complained after Severus had done the grading for all seven years.

Frank and Alice Longbottom respectfully happily accepted the position of Herbology and Charms during interviews in the summer. Suddenly upon June, Amelia Bones had found some interesting secrets about Lucius Malfoy, and had pardoned Sirius, much to my annoyance and his glee. Narcissa had divorced Lucius, and took Draco with her, took the position in Potions. Lucius had mysteriously died in a Ministry cell days later.

Sirius curiously didn't retake the position of Auror, but he took the position in Defense after I told the professors of the truth of myself, and I wanted to build a school in the clan village. To my shock, later on, Augusta Longbottom had took the position of History for the first to second years after the school ghosts had told Binns to pass on with some enforcing words.

Mad-eye Moody had took the third position for Defense, teaching the sixth to seventh years. For the second position, a new friend of mine from Smithson Village had accepted it, intending to teach the third to fifth years, with Sirius teaching the first and second years. As for the third position of Charms, Remus took the job, after we had found out that a year and a half of 'The Morph Effect' had transformed his werewolf side into his animagus form. He really loves teaching with kids.

The third position of Herbology was took by a recently graduated student, apparently a good prodigy of the skill. For Runes, we had two recently graduated students from Beauxbatons in the second and third positions. For Aritrimacy, we had two resigned teachers from Beauxbatons in the second and third positions. We had changed Astrology to be taken at 9:00 pm at Fridays and Saturdays. Sinatra kept the top position, with her granddaughter in the second position, and a magical mundane ( muggle squib) in the third position. We had dropped Divination, with students having the option of self-study if they're interested. Trelawny was delighted to leave, much to the others' amusement.

For Mundane Studies (muggle), after being reinstated back into the Black family, after dear Sirius's mum had passed away, and he had took upon his Lordship, so he brought back Andromeda (Andy), and her daughter Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks. Andy has taken the first position, while her husband, Ted took on the second position, being a mundane born (muggleborn). For the third position, to our amusement, Arthur Weasley had took it, after Ted and Andy showed him the proper names and such for the mundane stuff from the mundane world. We had heard Molly Weasley's delight for her husband.

For the second and third positions of Potions, Narcissa was delighted to have two male professionals from Germany. For the Care of Magical Creatures, after Hagrid was pardoned for the incident back in the 50s, and got a new wand as well, he took the first position. For the second and third positions, we got Victoria Greengrass, and Melissa Zabini.

Transfiguration, Minerva kept the top position, having her grandson in the second position, and a mundane born woman who was home-schooled for the third position.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey was happy to have three apprentices from St. Mungo's, and for Hooch, she had suggested a junior Quidditch club, and to teach the club was her prodigy who had graduated three years ago. Plus, we had agreed to up the games per house, three games in the fall, and three games in the spring. Ted had suggested that we use more clubs to interest the children. With the governors' board' approval, we had soccer (football), and basketball, and lacrosse. We also settled study clubs per floor as well. _Whoo, this is going to be great._


	12. Chapter 12

(Swiftfang's P.O.V.)

Upon Harry's 3rd birthday, he had gathered quite the group of friends. Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Draco Black, Ron Weasley, and Seamus Finneigan.

Harry's familiar griffin, Alfie had grown into a magnificent preadolescent, very protective of Harry. Remus and Severus became engaged that day, expecting to get married on Boxing Day. On my birthday in October, Sirius had asked me to marry him and of course, I accepted. I expected us to get married in springtime.

Hogwarts to my joy has grown much bigger with incoming students, and there had to be more room, and Hogwarts with my request, had done the job, shifting the abandoned classrooms to the House areas and somehow it worked. With the elves' expertise, the rooms had shifted into bedrooms and such. We found the Ravenclaw diadem, and the goblins disposed of the Horcrux safely. Sirius somehow had found the Slytherin necklace, and with a copying charm, we gave the fake to a gleeful house elf, and gave the real one, soon gone of another Horcrux by the goblins once more.

All everyone's vaults had grown very considerably well including mine. I had conquested Malfoy as you all had guessed, and I found the diary in his posh, shiny manor, and the goblins saw that this diary is the last one of two. Amelia Bones somehow used Dumbledore's pensive, and with a big team, they confiscated the Gaunt ring. The goblins destroyed the diary, and left the ring alone, wanting to do a ritual to call Tom's decaying soul over.

And so, with Amelia and her team, the goblins, myself and Sirius had went to the Mysteries area in the Ministry, and there, we had stood by the Tattered Veil.

Ragnok chanted in Latin, one we all recognize as he drew a circle with a Y in it. The ring rested in the top area, while the left one contained several containers that had the soul Horcruxes from all claimed Founders' stuff. The right area had Ragnok, only clothed in a skintight Dragonscale robe.

 _ **"Nos quaerere Thomas Riddle aka Voldemort's anima, et nos educ eum ut Death, quia ille quod adductus perniciem et damnum".**_ Ragnok repeated the chant until we heard ear-splitting screams and verbal curses. The last piece of Tom Riddle has came, and decaying by the second as he met up in the circle, locking him in with the other Horcruxes. Ragnok casted deadly fire into the locked circle, and we couldn't see anything, only pained screams and the feeling of heat. When Ragnok finished, exhausted yet looking determined. The fire cleared, and all the containers had been destroyed, and all the Horcruxes had reunited with the last piece of Tom's soul, looking like an entire spirit of himself as we had remembered. He was looking fearful, not the cocky or cunning Tom we knew.

Suddenly, we could see a pastly white hand coming out of the Veil, and the hand came on, revealing Death, the black robes, the hood obscuring his face, and his usual scythe.

He spoke calmly, _"Thank you for Tom Riddle. I've been after him since that fated night. Attempting to kill a baby is a very bad thing, Tom. Young Harry doesn't deserve such a fate, but yet he grows with hope and greatness. James and Lily says they're proud of you all, and asks you all to look after Harry no matter what."._

I stepped one foot forward, and Death looks at me. "We gladly give Tom Riddle to you, and in our honor, we will respect you as you are. We promise our lives to Harry.". I say with respect and fear.

 _"That's all I could hope for, young Sierra Swiftfang, and your lives will be long and enjoyable. Make it the best as you all will. I must make my leave, and don't you think you could dare escape me ever again, Tom Riddle."._ Death responded airily and respectfully. He grabbed Tom wholly and the two disappeared into the Veil, hearing a final 'No' from Tom, and then silence. The ritual circle vanished and Ragnok looked at us.

"Well, we will have no more trouble from now on. I expect to see you around, goodbye.". and he 'popped' away with a signal to his clan, and with a minute, the other goblins left as well.

I looked at Sirius with a small triumphant smile and he grinned at me. We all congratulated each other, the group cheering, and at late past nine, we left respectively to all our homes, finally having peace and happiness in our lives at last. _Yeah, we're free!_


	13. Chapter 13

-7 years later-

Upon a beautiful day on the isle of Atlantis, stood a stunning stone and marble castle whom a very big family calls it home. Coming to the village is a group of three children.

The oldest, 10 years, soon to be 11 is a admirable, beautiful black raven haired boy, bright emerald eyes, and a wide smile. Impressionable at a height of 4' 7" ft, in casual clothes of blue and green, this boy is Harold James Potter-Black-Smithson.

He calls to his siblings, "Come on, Rasa! Lei, let's go!". Leilani Rose Smithson-Black or Lei for short, is the younger twin of the siblings, takes after her father in her wavy, midnight black hair, yet she has sky blue eyes, which was from Lily's mother that Sirius had only met thrice before she died with her husband in a Death Eater raid upon Sirius and the Marauders' fifth year. Lei has Sirius's medium tan skin. For personality, she's clever, bubbly yet can be scary when it comes to retribution in yearly prank wars.

Rasalas Leo Smithson-Black or Rasa for short, is the older twin of the siblings, takes after his mother in his unique blue-green eyes, and has a darker shade of red-brown hair as well. Rasa surprisingly has his long-dead uncle, Regulus' dark tan skin. For personality, he's mischievous, talkative, yet can be very thoughtful when it comes to planning his games. Rasa and Lei are both 6, soon to be 7. Unfortunately, one of the siblings have something that slows them down.

"Oi, Harry! We can't be fast like ya, brother!". Rasa shouted.

Lei tripped, trying to catch up, "Guys, stop!".

Harry looked back, concerned for his sister. "Are you okay, Leilani?". as he went back to his downed sibling. Rasa joined him.

Lei grumbled slightly, "I'm fine, Harry. Just my dumb foot tripping me again..". Leilani has a twisted foot that slows her down from her siblings significantly, but she tries to not let it bother her. Healers can't get it corrected because of a deadly dark curse. It happened when their mother was carrying her and Rasa, and Peter/Wormtail kidnapped her. Sirius and everyone of the family searched for her, not wanting to see her or the babies hurt or worse.

Unfortunately, she has been in labor once Peter was found, and there was a vicious fight. Rasa was born safely, but before Sierra, the mother would be moved, Peter suddenly casted a curse toward her and the unborn baby. For seconds, everyone thought they were gone for good, until Sierra moved in pain. Leilani, because of the curse, was breached, and had to be cut out of the uterus, and her right foot was very damaged. The healers had removed the burns but somehow the bones couldn't be healed, and so Lei had to stay with it. Peter was killed in the fight at Sirius's fury.

"Thank Merlin that you're okay. Don't worry, Lei, Mom will find the cure for your foot, I'm sure of it!". Rasa commented with a reassured smile. Lei smiled back.

Harry grinned, "Then get up, sis. We can't be late for school, especially with Mom in charge there!". Lei nodded and got up, and started to run with a slight limp. The boys smiled at each other, and started to pace evenly with their sister.

They arrived at a homely, modest colonial that is based as their primary magical school. Their friends and cousins are there, waiting.

"About time, mates! We were wondering where you were.". exclaimed their oldest cousin, Romulus Major Snape-Lupin aka Romy. 10 years old, blood-adopted from a magical orphanage, pepper black hair, with soft amber brown eyes, and pale tan skin. His personality is smart, peaceful, and rather a show-off in academics.

"Yeah!". agreed Romy's younger sisters. The sisters are apart by a year. The oldest sister, Jessica Lillian Snape-Lupin aka Jess. 8 years old, pale red hair with black highlights, onyx black eyes, and peach tan skin. Her personality is quiet, playful, and careful with words. The younger sister, Savannah Eve Snape-Lupin aka Anna, 7 years old, chocolate brown hair, gold amber eyes, and caramel tan skin. Her personality is chatty, thoughtful, and a lover of food.

With them was Harry's friends; Neville, Hermione, Draco, Daphne, Susan, Seamus, Ron and their younger siblings. Daphne's younger sister, Astoria aka Tori. Ron's younger sister, Ginny. Neville has a sister, plus Hermione has a adopted brother, and Susan has a adopted sister.

Neville's sister takes after Alice; her soft blonde hair, copper blue eyes. Has pale tan skin, and is 6 years old. Her name is Daisy Isabella Longbottom. Her personality is cheerful, polite, and a bit mischievous.

Hermione's adopted brother is dark-skinned,has chocolate brown hair, and pale green eyes. He is 9 years old. His name is Samson Louis Granger; Sammy for short. His personality is playful, boisterous, and can be serious when he wants to talk big.

Susan's adopted sister is only five, but she likes to talk a lot. She has natural dark brown hair, but with her metamorphus skills found, she likes her hair purple or silver. She has pale blue eyes usually, but likes to have rainbow eyes occasionally. Her name is Katherine Mayflower Bones; Kathy for short.

Headmistress Sierra Swiftfang Smithson comes out, having a sonorus charm on her. "Children, time for school!". All of the children including the big family of friends went in, eager and ready for school.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Swiftfang sure has changed the world very well, and to boot, she's very filthy rich after conquesting most of the Death Eaters' vaults. Last I heard had blown my mind! Her personal vaults from infatuation and use, has grown over 80 million, and with adding the other vaults, it had risen up to 637 million and very many valuables to sell as well. She sold the pensives, the potions to Severus's shop, the most of the jewelry, and clothes. She kept the books, trunks, and the head/heir rings and necklaces. From that point, it had risen up again to 700 million. Swiftfang has vowed to improve the orphanages, St. Mungo's and other places. She had converted the conquested manors and mansions into businesses, hotels, schools, and clubs.**

 **Harry was sorted into Hufflepuff, Hermione into Ravenclaw, Neville into Gryffindor, Draco into Ravenclaw, Daphne into Slytherin, Ron into Gryffindor, Seamus into Hufflepuff, Susan into Slytherin, Blaise into Ravenclaw. The other usual years was sorted as normal.**

 **Severus with Swiftfang's help was able to be a animagus, a brown Mamba. He was able to get into the Chamber of Secrets, and found the basilisk, called Kiji by her old master, Salazar. Severus told of the huge Arachnids in the Forbidden Forest, and Kiji was delighted to eat and get rid of the spiders. Once she was done, Severus and all of Hogwarts professors called India, and many park keepers came over, took over the transportation of Kiji to India to a huge island sanctuary where there was plenty of big prey for Kiji to enjoy.**

 **The Chamber was kept as a room of discoveries, and converted into a huge dueling chamber for the dueling clubs.**

 **Swiftfang was delighted to see the Ministry wholly changed, and able to allow many mundane things to be used at all the wizarding places like board games, plays, and much more.**

 **Werewolves who took the 'Morph Effect' potion became wolf animagus with a timeline of 6 months to 2 years, depending on the person's body and dna. For other magical creatures, centaurs was able to live in other forests and islands, and mermaids, hippogriffs, house elves and much more was treated equally and fairly.**

 **There has been talk of letting the wizarding world be seen by the mundane world, but for now, they're satisfied of catching up within the 20th century, and awaiting the 21st century around the corner. Swiftfang, keep changing the world and keep Harry and your family happy. I'm very happy to see that Swiftfang has found her true home, and she'll be all right although she is still searching for a cure for her daughter Lilani's cursed foot.**


End file.
